Doppelganger
|katakana = ドッペルゲンガー |romaji = Dopperugengā |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = Deceased |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = |actor1 = Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = Doppelganger Battle }} Doppelganger, also known as Deathvoid''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening,'' Boss Room- Mission 18 "Deathvoid Reborn", is a Demon composed of shadow that takes the same shape of his foes by refracting light in various directions.Devil May Cry 3 Character Boss File: Doppelganger - Demon that takes the same shape of his foes. His ability is produced by refracting light in various directions. Due to this, he is essentially a demon composed of shadow. He is encountered as a boss in Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry HD Collection. In the HD version, the player will achieve the award "Step Into The Light" for defeating him. Appearance When in an area with darkness, the demon resembles that of Dante in his Devil Trigger form. However, Doppelganger resembles more of Dante's normal form when exposed to the light.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening/HD Collection. Personality Nothing much is shown of Doppelganger's personality. When defeated by Dante, however, the demon accepts his defeat and allows Dante to absorb him without hesitation. Strategy As a being of shadow, he must be paralyzed by shining light on him. This stuns him and leaves him open for attack. Otherwise, he is invulnerable. Biography ''Devil May Cry 3'' When Dante first enters the Apparition Incarnate, Doppelganger encounters the Devil Hunter and refracts his form to resemble Dante. Dante further mocks him for trying to "ask him some questions", saying that he's already answered them to himself and battles the demon. After defeating Doppelganger, Dante receives his soul as an attack Style. Powers and Abilities Doppelganger is a formidable demon, being able to bend and refract light to take the form of an opponent as well as mimic some of his fighting moves; for Dante specifically it mimics the Rebellion, his hand-to-hand combat and some moves from Beowulf (rendered as darkness instead of light), and the Trickster style's Dash. Uniquely, Doppelganger can also shoot dark energy from his palms or produce a powerful dark energy attack from the ground, in a fashion identical to how Dante uses Beowulf. While in the darkness, he is invulnerable to attacks. Despite his formidable status, however, the demon was no match for Dante. Media Appearances ''Devil May Cry 3 mobile'' In the ''Devil May Cry 3'' mobile game, Doppelganger appears as one of two bosses, the other being Vergil. Doppelganger has the same animations and general appearance as Dante, but is colored black. Trivia *During the story mode of the Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration, players had to fight Nero multiple times, as it is revealed later, those clones were actually some type of doppelgangers. Gallery DMC3 Apparation Incarnate.jpg|Apparation Incarnate References Site Navigation es:Doppelganger Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Devil May Cry 3 Bosses Category:Devil May Cry 3 characters Category:Deceased